Stuck in School
by Diana the Actress
Summary: Seventh grade isn't the greatest time of any girl's school year, especially when the girl isn't from Earth. Magenta's POV. Story is much better than the summary, I promise you!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey there everyone! Here's an idea I got when I was sitting in math class… Yeah don't ask. I don't own anything, bla bla bla, Richard O'Brien does. AND WITHOUT FURTHER ADO… Let's begin.**_

_** Rated T for some language.**_

_** Magenta's POV**_

I hate Earth. I really do.

And I'm pretty sure it hates me too.

If I could've stayed on Transylvania I would've.

No, I wouldn't have just stayed. I would have _cherished_ it.

But now I'm stuck down here on Earth, living with some dumbass 'foster family' thing. Apparently it's September or something, whatever the hell a September is.

At least I have my brother.

Let me start back at the beginning. My name's Magenta. I'm from Transsexual, Transylvania. It's a long and complicated story, but it ends with the fact that I came here from a completely different galaxy. My brother, Riffraff, was sent with me. I'm 12, he's 14.

If you're still reading this, good for you. I'm glad someone can keep up with me.

We were sent to a foster home in some town called Denton after we'd been found as homeless. I didn't like the idea of it but Riffraff said we had to. Our "foster parents" are two goody-goodies who have nothing better to do than eat bland, tasteless food and follow every rule established on this wretched planet. And, to my chagrin, some idiot made a law a while back that minors must attend six hours of hell a day.

They call it school.

I call it hell.

So they put me in a class in the seventh grade at Denton Junior High. I'm in a "homeroom" class with Mr. Scott. I heard he's still in school to teach some other class.

Riffraff is in a completely different school. He's at Denton High School.

It sucks to not be with my brother. It just sucks.

Now I'm stuck here in a big yellow truck, sitting alone in the back. That's not too bad. I'm glad I get a chance to think. Maybe it won't be so bad, as long as I stay out of everyone's way and they stay out of-

"Hi there!"

My thoughts broke and I nearly jumped out of my skin as I saw the short, red headed girl that stood before me. Her hair was cut in a bob around her jaw, slightly hidden by a sparkling fedora perched on the top of her head. She wore a bright pink top with yellow, blue, and green designs on it with _extremely_ short jeans.

"Uh, hey." I breathed, looking back out the window.

"My name's Columbia but everyone calls me Bia or C or Collie but I hate Collie so don't call me that," The girl quickly sat down close to me, still smiling with her pink lips that obviously had some sort of sheer coating on them. "What's your name?"

"My name's Magenta." I growled, wishing with all my strength that she would go away.

"Wow! That's such a cool name! I named my dog Magenta when I was younger because I watched Blue's Clues but I didn't think someone would name their kid that!" she gasped. I was getting more and more annoyed by her squeaky voice than her inability to stop talking. "Anyway are you new? I don't think you were here last year. Did you move from somewhere? Where did you move from?"

I sighed, knowing I couldn't tell her I came from a different galaxy so I just came up with a city I had heard of while Riff was watching a television box. "New York City."

"Wow! New York? I've never been there is it cool? Is it fun? Did you see Broadway? Fifth Avenue? I want to be on Broadway, you know. I'm taking tap lessons now! It's going to be so cool. Where did you live? Times Square? Can you even live there?"

"I don't know, okay?" I huffed. She was _really_ annoying.

"Alright. Hey are you in Mr. Scott's class?"

"Yes,"

"Oh boy, me too! We're going to be in the same class! That's so exciting!"

"Yeah, really."

"Hey, I love your outfit."

This made me look up. Ever since I had landed on Earth no one's given me a compliment, rarely even looked in my direction. I scanned my outfit to remember if I was wearing anything special. I wasn't. I was wearing a black tank top and a pair of dark denim pants, plus a pair of work boots.

"Thanks." I heard myself say. That was unusual.

"No problem! It's very stylish. And is your hair naturally curly?"

Now I had no idea what she was asking. Naturally Curly? Was that a hair style?

"Yes, it is."

"It's gorgeous!" she gushed. As annoying as this girl was, she made me feel pretty good about myself.

"Thank you."

The bus came to a stop again, letting on another boy. He was about the same height as Columbia and had dark, gelled hair. He wore a strange black jacket that looked rough and not too comfortable. The boy made his way to the seat directly next to us.

I looked at Columbia. She was looking at the floor, trying to suppress a giggle. I didn't understand what the heck had happened to her.

"Are you alright?" I asked, confused.

Columbia sat immediately up and shushed me. "Stop talking!"

"Why?"

"He's going to hear us!"

"Who?"

"Eddie!" she put up a hand to shield the finger she pointed at the boy that now reclined with his feet on the seat in front of him.

"You do realize you sound ridiculous right now, correct?"

"What? No!" she quickly denied that preposterous idea. "I just like him. A lot."

I rolled my eyes. "So go tell him."

"I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

She paused. I failed to see logic in the past exchange of words. "Because I just can't!"

"That makes no sense."

Before she could retaliate with a less-than-witty comeback, the bus came to a stop in front of a looming, brick building.

_** Hope you enjoyed Chapter one! Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, things are pretty hectic. But trust me I have not given up on this story yet! Please enjoy Chapter Dos! (That's two for you who don't know what Spanish is)**_

I took a seat near the back. I figured if I was in the back then I would have time to think. But not a moment after I had sat down, Columbia had stood me up dragged me to a seat in the front, sitting in a desk next to me. I rolled my eyes, slinging my bag onto the floor.

The classroom was alive with motion and sound. The teacher had failed to show up yet, however. Girls were hugging each other and overly complementing each other's outfits and hair. I caught glimpses of female voices asking others' where they had been all summer or where they bought their outfits. Boys were leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the classroom, laughing about some immature subject, occasionally shoving each other.

It wasn't long before Columbia decided she was going to join the girls in their annoying chattering and I was left alone in the front seat of the room. I couldn't possibly care less at this point, so I rested my head on the desk that suddenly seemed to be very comfortable. Just as I was getting comfortable, a man with a handlebar mustache and thick-rimmed glasses walked in.

"Students!" He boomed, everyone's head turning in his direction. "Please take your seats."

Everyone did so. I figured he must be the teacher because if a student had done that they would've all laughed. He immediately took a list from his desk and started reading off names.

"Steve Anderson?"

"Here,"

"Rockwell Hudson?"

"Here," A boy with tousled blonde hair waved his hand. "You can call me Rocky."

"Frank Furter?"

A few giggles swept over the classroom. Frank was one of the Transylvanians that came with Riff and me to Earth. We tried to tell him to change his name, but the little brat was too stubborn.

Frank stood up. He wore a pink shirt and short jean shorts, reminding me a lot of what Columbia was wearing.

Only she was a girl and Frank was not.

"Actually, Everett," Frank started, addressing the teacher by his first name. "My full title is Prince Francis-Nordstrom-Furter-the-"

"Ralph Hapschatt?" He continued, ignoring Frank who begrudgingly sat back in his seat.

"Here."

"Columbia Hennessey?"

"_Present!_" Columbia sang, raising a manicured hand into the hair.

"Magenta Henshaw?"

I heard my name but I didn't know how to respond.

"Magenta Henshaw?"

There it was again.

"She's right here, Mr. Scott!" Columbia pointed to me and the teacher continued.

"Good. Curtis Henderson?"

"Here."

"Brad Majors?"

A boy with funny looking glasses and his hair combed over raised his hand. "Here I am."

"Barbara Munroe?"

"Please, call me Betty." A young girl giggled from her seat, looking over to her friend next to her.

"Sean O'Conner?"

"Here."

"Claire Robertson?"

"Here."

"Eddie Scott?"

"Uncle Everett I know you know I'm here," The boy that Columbia had been so infatuated with on the bus joked.

"Thank you, Eddie, that's enough. Kelly Thomas?"

"Here."

"Janet Weiss."

A young girl in white raised her hand. She was the one that Betty had been smiling and giggling with. Her curled, sandy colored hair fell down to her shoulders. She smiled as she said, "I'm here, Mr. Scott."

I looked around the room. The boy named Brad had been paying far too much attention to her. Unfortunately, so had been Frank and the boy who wished to be called Rocky.

"Well that's good, I'm glad you all decided to show up this year." Mr. Scott laughed. "My name's Everett Scott but I'm your teacher, so you can call me Mr. Scott."

"Good morning, Mr. Scott." The class chimed. Except for me of course. And Eddie.

"Mornin' Uncle." Eddie nodded at him not long after, putting his feet up on the desk in front of him.

"Eddie, put your feet down." Mr. Scott commanded. I heard Columbia sigh from next to me. What a joke.

"Now," Mr. Scott clapped his hands together. "I'm sure you've all met our new student, Magenta. Magenta, would you please stand?"

I didn't. Columbia stood up and picked me up and faced me to the class. Everyone looked at me with more disdain than I ever knew possible. I gave a small wave, not changing the morose look on my face, and sat back down.

Columbia leaned over to me. "Why don't you smile?" she whispered.

People have asked me that too much ever since I landed on this wretched planet. I don't have any reason to smile, except my brother, who isn't here anyway.

So why should I smile?

I turned my back to the class, hearing whispers and snippets of hushed insults. One voice I didn't hear, however, was Frank's. Or Rocky's. Or Janet's.

And especially Columbia. She was the kind of person with such a distinct voice; you _knew_ when she was talking, even if she was halfway across the room.

An ear shattering clang sounded through the room and the halls. Everyone in the class stood up, taking their bags and books up. Columbia started to leave.

"Columbia?"

"Uh-huh?" She spun around. "What's up?"

"Where is everyone going?"

"Math. Period one. Come on." She started off.

Math? I picked up my books and followed Columbia down the hall to the math room.


End file.
